


P.S. You Rock My World

by paradisesubtext



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Action, F/F, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisesubtext/pseuds/paradisesubtext
Summary: After an event in one of the scenes of the Charlie's Angels movie, the feelings are on edge.  Everyone knows that the Townsend Agency has two basic rules. But, would you break those rules to follow your heart?(Attention, It's a bit difference but there're some movie Spoilers)
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Rebekah Bosley/Jane Kano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

1\. On the Edge

She was not hearing anything; her vision was blurred, and her lungs were struggling to get some air while she cleared her mind to understand their situation. She was weak and trying to stand on her feet.

The explosion, the bloody explosion almost killed her! She'd to look for her teammates.

She got to stand up and called Elena, as the new member of the team was the most defenceless, but there wasn't answer. Her heart was racing because of the terror she felt at not finding her new teammate. It was then when she saw Sabina, lying on the floor, she doesn't look any good, and when Jane took her pulse, she realized how weak she was. Who had done that? What if Sabina was right and Bos was a traitor? The whole idea made her sick, the woman was important to her and no one could understand her bond with the former angel and currently boss. She coughed and raised Sabina in her arms. She focused in the transcendental thing at the time, her mate, she couldn't let anything bad happen to her.

Jane went out the street with Sabina in her arms. Although inert, the body of the most rebellious of her friends barely weighed and although she was sure and convinced where to go (her contact in Istanbul would help her), a vision made her steps slower and her heart almost get broken. Bos was laying on the floor, unconscious. In her jacket there were clear signs that someone had shot her, and her blonde hair was a messy on the floor. Jane got sick looking the vision in front of her. Was she alive? If Bos, her Bos, was the traitor, and someone had shot her, who had taken Elena?

Her legs went weak. Bos was the only person who knew her even better than herself. Rebekah had learned with tons of patience and caution, to break down Jane's barriers with the rest of the world. Rebekah had learnt that Jane's refusal to demonstrate affection were just a barrier that she had built around herself to not get hurt by her feelings, but Jane always was willing to be hugged by Rebekah. Even if there had been just few of those hugs, Jane had been surprised by herself caressing Rebekah's blond hair, intoxicated in a good way by her fragrance of sandalwood and lily. And sometimes even she had surprised herself wishing more. More hugs, more caresses, more intimacy. Jane had never felt so much for anyone and less for a woman.

And yet, there she was with Sabina in her arms, fighting between life and death, and face to face with a traitor unconscious, to whom she had given her heart so slowly that she never had realized until then. She promised herself that if she saw Rebekah alive again, she was going to make her regret everything, she was going to regret to steal her heart and then betray their trust and put them all in danger. But now, drawing strength from where there was none, she turned away her gaze from Bos and she focused again on her next mission, to save Sabina.

When she was in the car, she phoned the Saint asking for help, whatever was going on, it was clear that this time they would need help.

xxxxx

Later that night, when Sabina had already woken up and Jane thought that nothing could alter her calm more, she heard the voice of the possible traitor entering the room in which they were in the Fatima's hospital.

"Girls, please tell me you're ok!" she sounded very concerned.

Jane stood up to attack the woman who supposedly had betrayed the team.

"She's not the traitor" the Saint tried to calm her, while Rebekah was holding Jane's hands. The angel would have hurt her boss if it wasn't for that soft touch and Rebekah's sincere eyes.

"Jane, please, you must to believe me, I can explain, but believe me, we have to go for Elena" – Rebekah assured without taking her eyes from Jane.

"I thought you were dead" - admitted Jane "And if you're a traitor, I swear you would regret to keep breathing"

"There's no way your friend is a traitor" Fatima said while she showed the bullets that almost finished with Rebekah's life "She arrived at the hospital shortly after you"

Tears struggled to emerge again in Jane's eyes, those two bullets could have killed Rebekah. She remembered as a well-aimed bullet had been enough to end the life of Edgar, those two bullets had not finished with the woman she loved, just by a miracle.

"We have been attacked by the same person" - explained Rebekah "The same person who has taken Elena and the same person who order to kill Edgar"

"Who has been?" Jane asked, trying to breathe deeply, she understood that Rebekah wasn't lying to her. Which it meant that Elena was really in serious danger.

"John Bosley" said Rebekah "I've been suspecting him for a long time"

"Who would have said that a Bosley could be a traitor!" Sabina exclaimed, getting out the hospital bed.

"You were absolutely convinced that I was one" said Rebekah a little bit hurt in her ego staring Jane and pointing her jacket, with the marks that the bullets had left "I tried to save Elena but she didn't believe me either".

"You can't blame us. Everything is being too weird" Sabina put an arm around Jane's waist "But now that we can be sure that our favourite Bosley is not a traitor ... who has a plan to rescue my ... Elena? Sabina asked fast, she was in hurry, she needed to save her girl".

Rebekah explained everything she knew so far to them and together they came up with a plan to rescue Elena. John Bosley was done, they were ready for everything and more united than ever.

xxxxxx

The night after they rescued Elena, the whole team was in the headquarters. They celebrated their victory, but finally, after the roller coaster of emotions that had been the last days, Jane left the party and went into her room.

Sitting on the bed and hugging her knees, she kept thinking about what she had discovered, when she saw Bos unconscious. Was she really in love for her?

She leaned back against the wall and staring at the ceiling, she sighed. Jane smiled wryly. She couldn't lie to herself; she knew for sure the answer to that question, and she was aware of the rule against that kind of relationship.

Jane was trying to draw a plan to try to forget about her feelings, when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sabina, I told you I need to rest" she raised her voice thinking that it was her mate who was knocking. Poor Sabina, she thought, it was so clear that she had a huge crush with the scientist.

"I'm not Sabina" sounded a familiar voice on the other side of the door "Can I come in?"

Jane's heart started racing, it was Rebekah, but Jane hadn't a good excuse to prevent her from entering.

"Yes, go ahead, Bos" she sighed again.

Rebekah's blond hair and blue eyes were the first that Jane saw, and then she couldn't longer look away from her.

"I know you're tired" she said sympathetic "But something tells me that you and I owe ourselves a conversation" she explained "Although if you want, we can leave that for another time"

"No, it's okay" she smirked "Someone taught me to face everything with bravery and in fact, I'm fine. I really just wanted to get away from those two lovebirds so that's why I'm here" she smiled. The truth was that it was lovely to see Sabina and Elena together, and finally safe and sound.

"Have you ever seen something so adorable?" she smiled "I almost envy them" she sighed "I know such relationships between angels are not right in our agency, but once one sees them like that... I won't do anything against that love"

Jane smiled widely at her boss's words. That was the Rebekah she liked so very much. Even if she was older than Jane, her boss was a rebel with a kind heart. She moved to show Rebekah a place near her in bed, and silently, Rebekah approached to that place.

"And speaking of lovebirds" she said when she was sat on the bed "that guy we rescued along with Elena ..." inquired with a mischievous look "I think you fascinated him"

"He's kinda cute" she said sincerely "But he's not my type, he's just a distraction and we both know that"

"I suppose. Anyway, this mission was a complete madness, wasn't it?" Rebekah said, leaning her back against the wall and closing her eyes, looking for a moment of peace. Without being aware she was imitating the posture that Jane had before she entered in the room.

"I'm really sorry... I guess I should have figured you weren't a traitor. I never should've doubted you" she apologized ashamed, but the woman was still with her eyes closed.

"I must admit that it was painful" she smiled peacefully "Especially coming from you, but it only showed me how good angel you are" she finally opened her eyes "In a moment like that it is good to doubt everything. I had to do it with John"

"The difference is that you were right" she said looking away "It must be painful that your Bosley is really a traitor"

"I had long suspected he was hiding something" Rebekah confessed "I only regret not being able to keep you safe" she said putting her hand on Jane's knee in a friendly way "And I'm sorry about Edgar"

"It wasn't your fault and I got my revenge. I know that Charlie doesn't like revenge, but ..."

"You did what had to be done and one can say that you killed it!" she tried to joke.

Jane held Rebekah's hand. They were very close, and the feelings were on the edge. Rebekah's warm skin and perfume made Jane barely containing her desire for the older woman. They looked at each other. Both were aware that something was happening between them in that moment. 

"Bos" she dared to say leaning forward her and almost kissing the blonde's lips while she touched softly her cheek "I have to confess you something"

Anyone would have assured that the temperature in that room had risen several degrees, Rebekah was about to return that kiss Jane wanted to share with her. But in the end, she listened her mind rather than her heart.

"Jane, we have gone through a lot lately, too many emotions" she took a deep breath and put her hand on Jane's shoulder trying to clear her mind "It's natural to being confused"

There was a moment of tense silence and Rebekah got stand, she crossed her arms and looked at Jane. She was trying to find the words, but she still didn't know how to deal with that confession made by one of her angels.

"Jane, I have to go and talk to Charlie" she excused herself "Now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning"

The moment Rebekah left the room, Jane broke down. She blamed herself, she should have been more careful. In the end, she already knew that in the Townsend agency there was a strictly prohibitive rule about the relationships between angels and Bosleys

**********************************************************************


	2. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after that moment between Rebekah and Jane.   
> Friendship and love.   
> This Chapter is Rebekah x Jane but also in Sabina x Elena.

Jane was a little bit hung over when she woke up the next morning. She went to the dining room where she knew the Saint would have the breakfast ready for them. She was wishing to see Rebekah so they could resolve the situation, at least they would talk about it. She hadn’t slept a wink. The only thing in her mind was Rebekah and everything that had happened between them the night before.  
When she arrived at the dining room, there was no sign of Bos. She saw Elena focused on a book and Sabina doing one of her weird dances, trying to catch the brunette's attention, which she had got, judging by the wide smile on Elena's face.  
The most rebellious of her mates greeted her effusively, but Jane was not ready and finally she asked about what she really had in her mind.

“Good morning, where's Bosley? I thought she was going to be here”  
“Good morning, big girl! The boss went to London early this morning” Sabina explained, "In fact, the only one who said goodbye to her was Elena, who had already woken up to study” she messed with the studious hair “This girl is very hardworking, did you know?”  
“I have to be part of the best team of angels” she joked.  
But Jane couldn't smile like her two mates did. Rebekah always told absolutely everything to her and felt that after their conversation the night before, she would have used any excuse to walk away.  
“By the way” Elena looked up from the book for the first time that morning “She gave me this for you” she said giving her an envelope that it had been under the book she was studying.  
“What is it?” Jane asked with her heart racing.  
“I don't know, Bosley asked me not to open it, so I haven't” she shrugged.

Jane raised an eyebrow skeptical. Elena was so innocent and pure. Possibly, if it had been in Sabina's hands, or in her own on any other moment, that envelope would had been open for a long time then, but no, Elena had kept her promise and she had not opened it. In fact, judging by Sabina's look of surprise, she had also been keeping it from her.  
She took the envelope and went out of the room, so she could have enough privacy to at least know why Rebekah had left without saying goodbye. She couldn't believe how much her hands were shaking trying to open it. She was a bundle of nerves. When she had become like that? Then she remembered when Rebekah's lying on the floor of the street almost dead, her fear of losing her, her fear of doesn't know if she was a traitor and then when Rebekah was looking at her in the bed the past night and she knew exactly when she had become like that.  
Inside the envelope there was a handwritten note by Rebekah, she knew her signature well after a lot of the reports and missions together:

"Jane,  
When you read this, I'll be on a plane to London, after a sleepless night, debating with myself why it's so bad what was about to happen last night between us. You made me feel so alive, so desired… It really felt so good. But I must to convince myself with all my might that our relationship is never going to go any further. You also would need to convince yourself about it. It's one of the agency's rules for an essential reason. Look at them. If we let our feelings go further, we'll put them in danger. The mission has moved many feelings, I am aware of it. Let’s stay apart for a while and make everything easier. Now, I need to focus on training the new angels and you on making sure that Elena proves she's valid for our team.  
See you soon, everything will be fine,  
I promise you, we'll soon forget about last night."

Jane clenched her fist and hit the wall with an angry blow. Before her mates could ask what was going on, she went back to her bedroom and she laid on the bed. Perhaps if she closed her eyes hard, when she opens them again, she would discover that everything had been a bad dream.  
After a few hours she heard a knock on the door, and her mind was filled again with the memories of what had happened in that same bed the night before.  
“I'm sleeping!” she shouted grumpy.  
“It's me, Sabina" said her mate entering the room despite Jane's cry “are you all right, J?”

But Jane, who was under the sheets, was far from being well and Sabina was not silly. She knew her better than she imagined. But she wasn’t going to force her to say anything. Instead, she just said something obvious.

“You haven't eaten anything yet, and you haven't trained like you usually do, are you okay?”  
“I’m not in the mood today” she said without taking her head out the sheets.

Sabina sat on the bed next to Jane and uncovered her, realizing she had been crying.

“Okay, buddy, right now you're going to tell me what's wrong with you” she demanded, putting a hand on her back “you look bad”  
“Sabina, I don't want to talk" she said without looking at her.  
“I'm not as smart as Elena, but I know things... do you know?  
“Ah, yes? You know what?” she asked looking at her.  
“Yes, look, you started crying in the hospital because you were worried about me, and everything that was going on” she reminded her “and it's not like I'm going to start crying now, but I’m worry about you too mate. And you've been like this since you read the note”  
“Eagle eyed girl” she admitted.  
“You're not like that for that Elena's friend you're playing with on the mission, are you?” she just wanted to be sure.

Jane knew her friend cared about her and despite how difficult was her situation, she decided to be honest, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if someone knew what was going on.

“I screwed up to the bottom" she said turning around in bed to look better at Sabina, who had lay down next to her “and I don't know what to do, indeed, I don't think I can do anything”  
“Explain it to me and whatever it is, let's fix it together, we’re like sisters now” she tried to cheer her up.  
“It can't be fixed” she shook her head, they were both lying on the bed on their backs “I fell in love with who I shouldn't, I have to forget but I don’t know how”.  
“Please tell me it’s not Elena…” she wanted to be sure again “Because if it's Elena, I'm sorry, but...”

Jane beat her softly with a little bed’s cushion she had at her side.

“Sabina!! I know you and Elena have something, don't worry about it” she smiled “I'm not going to stand in the way of something so lovely like that and no, it’s not Elena”  
“At the moment we have nothing, but she’s very special for me” her smile was pure “In fact, I came to ask you if you could train her, you are the closest thing to a ninja that I know”  
“I'm just not in the mood today, Sabina”  
“Okey! And now that we've made it clear that it's not about that boy, nor Elena... Who has Jane Kano fallen in love with?”

There was a tense silence. She knew that once she said the name out loud there was no turning back, everything would become much more real than it already was. She sighed several times and she was about to not answer that question, when Sabina had begun to tell her something that surprised her.

“I’m tell you something, I have a slight idea about what's going on, but I need you to tell me... to be sure”  
“Rebekah” she sighed once again “I fell in love with Rebekah”  
“I saw it coming” she said unsurprisingly “Well, in fact, we both had that in mind. Bos came in to your room yesterday and since then she acted weird and when she gave the envelope to Elena this morning, my beautiful girl told me something was wrong” she explained “So, what exactly happened yesterday?”  
“We had a moment. I made a declaration...”

Sabina looked at her surprised that Jane, who was known for being a cold person, had taken that step.

“What?” Jane asked when she saw the surprise in her friend.  
“Did you kiss her?”  
“We were about do it, only millimeters way. I desired her so much... and I almost noticed her desire too…!” she pulled the little cushion over her own face “but then, she got up and told me that we were confused and that she had to go talk to Charlie. And well, today...”  
“When you woke up, she was already on her way to London, and she left you a note that as far as I can intuit you didn't like at all”

Jane handed her the note so she could read it because she couldn't stand to talk about it. Sabina read it very focused, over and over again, analyzing everything. Few minutes later Jane was surprised by her mate's laugh, so she looked at her intrigued.

“Oh yeah! Good for our boss!” she exclaimed “So she made it clear that whatever you’re feeling…it's mutual”  
“Yeah, I think so, but there's that rule which makes it completely impossible and it's clear that I don't want to put you in danger”  
“Tell me something” she demanded looking her in the eyes “What does Rebekah think about Elena and me? You know... even if Elena doesn't understand my insinuations, I know both of you have noticed them, because I don't have a filter and it's obvious that that brunette drives me crazy” she joked funny.  
“Bos knows and approves it, she told me you were adorable together”  
“Aren't we?” she asked by biting her lip nervous “Elena brings out the best in me, even if there is a rule forbidding the relationship between angels. I don't care and our Bos doesn't care about neither”  
“I'm glad but where do you want to go with that?”  
“I am your mate, we’re like sisters” she smiled “I am an expert in breaking rules and much more since Elena appeared, the same Elena that our Bos thinks you should be training to become part of the team”  
“No, still not getting it” said confused.  
“Oh! C'mon!!! You really don't see it" exclaimed "Elena is our trojan horse and I have hundreds of good ideas for Bos to decide to break the rules at the end. Like a hundred tons of ideas. I assure you” Sabina said with a big smile on her face.  
“What are you talking about?” she asked not convinced and confused.  
“Do you trust me, big beautiful girl?” she asked a little bit more serious.  
“Am I crazy if I say yes?” She asked drawing a wide smile on her friend again.  
“No, you're a genius!” she said touching her nose like a bell “Welcome to the show "Winning Bosley's heart", directed by me” she joked, jumping out of bed.

They both look each other in silence. Jane was feeling lucky to have such golden hearted weirdo in her life.

“Thank you for always being here, Sabina" she said sincere.  
“We're family Jane. I'm not going anywhere without you” she assured her “Now, if you can please go to lunch and train with my girl... Honestly, you'd be doing me a favor.”  
“I'll be right there, tell Elena to get ready. She initiates her training today and I don't plan to make it easy for her”  
"Just don't kill her, please. I need her in my life" Sabina winked at her.

Both knew that Jane would train Elena in the best way she could. The three of them were friends and they felt like family. Things were not easy but they were angels so they needed to focus in the next mission, transform Elena in the best angel the agency had had since their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudo and comment (specially TigrisRegner, sorry Jane is gonna suffer a little bit but I love her ;) )To know you are in the other side of the screen reading my story gives me life and make me want to keep sharing this story with you. I really hope you like this one.


	3. Jane's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jane and Elena are training, we discover a little bit about Jane's past and her bond with Rebekah Bosley.

Elena and Jane were in the training ring, the “action” was certainly the favorite part for the most veteran angel, not so much for the aspiring angel, who found much more security between her books, yet an angel must to be ready for everything, and there was no better trainer than her mate.

“Jane who trained you like that?” – Elena asked her panting, as she tried to counter her coach's attack.

Jane merely smiled, though she immediately remembered her trainer, Edgar Bosley.

“I'm pretty sure whoever it was, he told me that talking isn't too good when you're in the middle of a fight”  
“C’mon!" she said walking toward a corner of the training ring “I'm a scientist, which implies that I'm naturally curious” she breathed deep after putting one of her own hands to her hip and asking for a second to recover from the effort “Although I'm an expert in krav magá...” She added with a smile  
“You met him” Jane explained, seeing how Elena could barely keep up “Edgar, he taught me a lot of what I know”  
“I'm so sorry about what happened, I don't... I hadn't told you before”  
“You're not to blame for it” she said by passing on her the towel so that Elena could dry the sweat that was running down his forehead “When you decide to be part of this you know it can happen”  
“Yes, even so…”

Both were silent as they drank some of their isotonic drink and Jane noticed something.

“If I didn't know you, I'd say you have more questions” remarked wryly.

Elena was blushing because, in fact, she had a doubt. She wanted to meet her team mates well, because, although she knew them for just a few days, she appreciated them as the best friends she had ever had and the question that addressed her mind was clear, as her coach had discovered.

“How does a British MI6 agent become an angel?”

Jane immediately recalled the facts which led her from being a rookie agent of the British Intelligence Service to being that day in that ring, a veteran with the full trust of one of the agency's most important Bosleys, and being there training a rookie with a lot of potential.

Since she was a child, she had shown great skills, intelligence, a strategic mind and she had been excellent in a variety of athletic disciplines, all of which generated a great interest among the MI6 in her at a young age. She had passed the trainings with honor and her first international mission indicated that nothing could go wrong, however...

Five years ago

“We have to protect this person” said her MI6 boss, putting on the table several pictures of different women, indicating “Fatima is our source, she has a hospital in the center of Istanbul it’s dedicated to protect women” he showed another photo, with a different person and he added “Maysoon, someone has tried to kill her and she is recovering in that hospital, she has information about a possible attack on British soil, but she is willing to talk. It is an extraction mission, we will get her out from the hospital without causing any scandal and we will take her to the British embassy, if she collaborates she will leave the country with another identity and we will have all the information we need to stop whatever they are planning” 

Although the mission was relatively simple and she was trained for that, as she had participated in several missions before. Everything went wrong and out of control while they were already with Maysoon in the hospital. When MI6 agents were about to leave, they heard the noise of engines and screams that Jane couldn't translate. 

“Let's get her out the back door!” her boss ordered “Shoot to kill if it’s necessary!”  
“You can't do something like that" Fatima said "What about the rest of the women in this hospital? You must to protect them, this is a sanctuary for them”  
“I'm sorry, ma'am, but we've only come here for Maysoon, it's our only mission” he said arrogantly “the rest are collateral damage”  
“But we can't turn this into a carnage” Jane dared to confront him “These women have done nothing, they are innocent”  
“Kano! Get a gun and stay in the rear! It's an order!" he commanded to a nervous and inexperienced Jane Kano.

The next thing that happened remained in the dark in Jane's memories, as she only remembered being terrified, gun noises, an explosion and then all dark and a woman's voice, Fatima's voice asking her to fight. When her eyes were open again, she saw a room almost destroyed. 

Shortly thereafter she discovered that Fatima had managed to take her patients, including Jane who had been shot, to the basement of that hospital. There had been a carnage, but as Jane already knew, MI6 would erase all traces of that. They already had what they needed; the confession of the woman who would get the attack stopped. Jane had been left behind.

She innocently promised Fatima that MI6 would pay for all the damage that had been caused, the woman despite being a bit reluctance believed her. They were both wrong. 

When Jane recovered from the wound on the side that had caused her the bullet, she called her boss, but there was no answer, she tried to contact the agency, but nothing worked. 

She could barely return to London again, much less she could keep her promise. Jane knew what had happened, she had been left behind, she wouldn’t work for Mi6 again, yet she kept training. She hated the world, she felt alone and abandoned. She went for a run near the Thamesis every morning, trying to forget, trying to heal the mental wounds that the mission had caused her. But every day she became colder, she didn't keep any friendships she had before entering MI6, the world had turned her back on her and she didn't trust anyone. Everyone had abandoned her once more in her life, so she tried to heal the rage in the best way she could, exercising.

So she spent three months, day by day, running on the river side, until a freezing morning, after running for a while through Potters Fields Park, she approached a bench to do some stretches and there, she had the encounter with the person who would change her life, although she still did not know that. 

A blonde woman, wearing big sunglasses and a turquoise green coat, came quietly and sat on the bench where Jane was doing some stretches. In total silence, the woman looked at her up and down, causing her to get nervous.

“I don't want voyeurs” she said while she kept stretching.  
“So, a lot of girls come here usually to observe you exercising?” She asked ironically “Well, given the circumstances, nor should I be surprised” she looked at her from head to toe again.  
“Seriously, are you stalking me now?” she was astonished and a little bit aroused at that woman behaviour.

The mysterious blonde woman shook her head and laugh, taking off her glasses and asked.

“Jane Kano am I wrong?” the first moment her eyes met, something in Jane's heart was activated, even if she was not conscious about that at that time. That woman had caught her attention more than anyone in a long time.  
“That depends, who asks?”

The woman tried to shake Jane’s hand, all without taking her eyes off her.

“I'm Bosley, pleased to meet you”

Jane observed that woman's hand but refused to shake her hand. Despite that, no one could deny it, the mysterious woman had catched her attention from the very first moment, so she decided to be honest.

“I'm Jane" she said, sitting next to her.  
"Why are you looking for me?"  
“My agency's been watching you and wants to hire you”  
“Your agency? I'm not a model or anything like that" she denied.

Rebekah Bosley smiled again and handed her a card, with one side in black and the other in white, the card was minimalist in style and indicated the name of the agency "Townsend" and on the other side, there were the name of several cities, it also included an address in London.

“Townsend” she read aloud “What kind of agency?”  
“Jane, nothing of what happened in Istanbul was your fault and I think denying the world your skills it makes the world a more insecure place”  
“What do you know about Istanbul?” she asked, even though she had felt quite relaxed up to that point, after hearing the name of the city everything changed. That woman knew her name, her abilities and her mission “For me you're a stranger” she said getting up and ready to go.  
“Jane, wait!” she caught her attention unmoved “We are not MI6, we have nothing to do with what happened there, but I am offering you a future. You can't keep slamming yourself for something that wasn't your fault, the world needs you”  
“Fuck the world! I ow nothing to anyone” she didn't know that woman, and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
“Jane, the agency needs you, please. Next Saturday at eleven o'clock in the morning, go to this address, you have nothing to lose. I must to go now”

And just the way the woman had appeared, she left, before Jane's stunned eyes.

It must be said that the young woman had many doubts during the week of whether or not to show up there, but the Saturday arrived, and that mysterious woman was right. Her life was not on track, she had nothing to lose. 

She showed up at the right place, at the right time. A little gym that looked abandoned. Jane made sure that was the place looking at the card. She forced the door a little and came in. There was no sign of that beautiful and mysterious blonde woman who had given her the card, yet, in the middle of a ring a strong man was waiting for her and because of his attire, he was prepared to train.

“I'm glad to see you've decided to come” he said with a huge smile “Welcome aboard, Jane Kano”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Bosley”  
“The woman I met in the park... she was Bosley too”  
“Yes, it's the name of our rank” he explained “And here you just started your training to become an angel”

Jane didn't understand anything, but having nothing to lose, she decided to follow those unknown people along. Soon she would discover that it had been the best decision of her life. Rebekah Bosley had hired her to be an angel and over time she had proved that she was not wrong, she was born for that.

At present

“Rebekah, it was all about Rebekah” Jane summed up, not wanting to go into details of what the woman had done for her years earlier. 

Jane was the first angel Rebekah hired, because when they met, Rebekah had recently become a Bosley, after an impressive career as an angel. Yes, Jane couldn't deny it, to be Rebekah’s first angel filled her with pride.


	4. Elena's classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's life as an aspirant is not so easy, mostly when the teacher is Rebekah and she's tired of the whole situation.

The classes had been more intensive, and Elena and the girls were now in L.A, because the Townsend's Academy for Angels were in the city. In those moments she was in the class "Rules for angels" where they studied a kind of regulation themes that angels had to comply with in order to become agents. Elena had not seen Rebekah for many days, yet Boz was the teacher in that class.

Elena had made several acquaintances at the academy and she especially got along very well with a girl named Emily, who was younger than her, very enthusiastic and had many innate skills. Emily had been recruited by one of the Bosleys of the USA, one of the agency’s stars, Dylan Sanders, better known as the California Boss. Emily and Elena were very competitive but at the end of the day, they were good friends. Elena was happy, she hadn’t had friends before knowing the angels but now, she had her family (Jane and Sabina) and now Emily.

“Who would say that we needed so many rules to become an angel!” Emily whispered to Elena and they both laughed.

Rebekah was a tough teacher even more than the Boz's in action.

“I don't want to hear a fly! Because then you will come to me with some stupid doubt, and it will be because you have not been listening” Rebekah scolded them.

“Sorry Bosley, I have a doubt” Emily raised her hand.

“What’s that doubt about?” she breathed deeply.

“Can we have relations with other angels?” Emily asked with irony and curiosity.

“I see. If you'd been attentive, you'd know it's in the top list of things you shouldn’t do at the agency”

“Really? What a pity! I should let it know to my girlfriend then” joked Emily. Elena covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Then, she thought that it would have almost certainly been the same answer Sabina would have given.

“Well, that rule, in a way...” Rebekah said, looking down to the notes she had to following the class, "It's been pretty softened. It was, in fact, a bit old-fashioned rule”

“What about relations with Bosleys?” asked Elena “That's sounds pretty old-fashioned too, doesn't it?

This time it was Emily who laughed loud. Elena couldn’t believe she had said that loud, Rebekah's gaze was very dangerous in those moments. Elena knew she had screwed up, but if the rule of relationships between angels had softened, and Elena could be with Sabina... why so much problem with that other one?

“Let's follow the class, you all know that that rule is completely irreversible”

“Well, that's too bad! " said Emily “Have you really seen Dylan?”

“Anything I have to testify to Charlie, Emily?” Rebekah asked quite annoyedly and aggressive.

“No, no… sorry” she raised her arms in a sign of keep calm “It's just a joke, Dylan is an older sister to me”

When the class ended, Rebekah called Elena aside, and the aspirant to angel swallowed, she knew perfectly well that she should never, ever have asked that question. But she was tired of the whole situation.

“Have you lost your mind, Elena?" Rebekah asked upset “Why the hell did you ask me that question in front of the whole class?”

Elena breathed deeply and she emboldened.

“I had doubts" she said "The agency is all about sending and receiving love and then it forbids it? It’s insane!” she complained.

“Townsend doesn’t forbid it!” she answered annoyed.

“I think what you do is being a coward” said Elena without any fear “Sabina told me the rules against the relations between angels, and yet she appeared in my life... And nowadays, I am myself with her, I won’t deny my love for her and no matter what Charlie has to say about it”

“Do you really think what I'm afraid of is my feelings towards Jane?” asked by crossing her arms.

“You'll say...”

“I have a career at the Townsend agency. Jane appeared as my first angel and a I asked Charlie for the favor of being able to make the best team around Jane. Because I wanted to protect her. Because I know her past. Now, I’m about to get that team, what will happen if they think I did it just why since the very beginning I had feelings for her?

“Is it not true?”

“In the future Jane can get in control of this agency. She has a lot of potential. She's better than you, than Sabina, and than myself. I'm not going to be in the middle of that... after Jane's past she deserves to be a leader. What if a mission gets out of control and I get hurt or killed just as Edgar? Jane got very involved with him, he was like a father to her and the past came back to hurt her. What happens if that happens again? It would be endangering not just Jane, but the entire Agency. The world is more important than the feelings between me and Jane.

Elena laughed at surprise and irony.

“Are you sure about that?” she asked picking up her folder with all her class stuff "You are afraid because you know that you’re deeply in love with her, but your thoughts are wrong… yes, it possible than in a mission everything goes wrong and you get killed and she couldn’t stand that situation, but the same happens if Sabina or me get killed. Jane, Sabina and I are part of a family, and you are part of that family, you liked or not. Denying your feelings has not sense and is not making any good to Jane" she closed the door with a slam, though seconds later she opened it again “In addition, you haven't even stopped to speak with Jane and ask her what she really wants. About the agency, about the future, about you... That’s cowardice. You almost got killed trying to save me… Damn! You are not a coward don’t act like one!” She closed the door again this time for the last time.

Hours later…

“That you told Rebekah what?" Sabina asked with a proud smile on her face "I can't adore you more than I do" she said hugging her.

“I don't know, I think I screwed up” she said breaking way from the hug “I'm supposed to be the Trojan horse and I've been too direct, but I hate this whole situation. Jane's great at training me and all, and it looks like she's okay, but you and I both know that's not the case” she said worried.

“Don't worry, Elena” she kissed her forehead tenderly “Rebekah and Jane are two stubborn women, but sooner or later this whole thing will be fixed” she said holding her hand “And besides, you haven't done anything wrong. It's good that Rebekah knows what you and I think about the situation, that's going to make her think more about it”

“Are you sure? She was so angry… and I called her coward, Oh My God! I called Boss a coward! she exclaimed realizing how she “attacked” her boss.

“I’m completely sure you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m assure you” she smiled “I also think it's time to try something else”

“What's in your mind? Elena asked not being still too much sure.

“When you’re going to see Rebekah again?”

“In two days, I have the fighting test with the instructor, but Rebekah will be overseeing it” she explained. 

“That's great!” Sabina had a big smile on her face.

“The instructor will destroy me” she said afraid as she thought how hard that instructor was “She's literally going to tear me to pieces”

“Noooo” denied Sabina “Jane has trained you great. You are like a ninja now and, moreover, remember that no one can beat you... you're my girl" she whispered, kissing her cheek, "You're a crushing machine, no matter who's in front of you”

“Thank you for the encouragement” she said by putting her arms around Sabina's neck "So tell me... what's your idea?”

“In that test the aspirant can bring their private instructors. I remember I brought mine.

“Do I know her?”

“Dylan Sanders” she confessed.

“OMG, what? I know a girl who is being recruited by her in the academy”

“Really? She is good, but I prefer Rebekah, just don’t ask me why” she said looking away.

“Don’t worry I won’t. I'm here to listening everything you want to tell me, but everyone has a past” Elena said holding Sabina’s hand.

“Good” she smiled again “Jane and me will be your dates to that test” she joked “I'll be there rooting for you... and Jane... well, she will see our Boz, I think both of them are needing it”

“Do you mean it'll be good for them to see each other?”

“It’s one thing to feel what they feel without seeing each other, and another rather is to be face to face. God! if I could, I would lock them in a room and don’t let them out until they made peace... or other things and by other things I mean..."

“Other things?” Elena asked mischievous and approaching Sabina to her by taking the buckle from her trousers"

That Elena’s side drove her crazy in a very good way.

“Are you thinking in something in particular?”

“I think you talk too much sometimes. But I love your genius mind” Elena smiled while she kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has become crazy in the last month in my work. I'm very sorry for haven't upload more chapters to the story. I hope I can upload sooner this time. And... something big is about to happen in next chapters so... I hope you keep reading :)  
> (and as always, sorry for the mistakes I can do while I write... english is not my first language)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has her fighting test and the girls are in the Townsend Academy. What will happen when Rebekah appears? And will Elena pass her test?

Elena was on the edge of a heart attack that day. The first candidate had already been doing the examn at the fight test, and that poor creature had almost flew out of the ring. Sabina had tried to calm her down, but nothing had effect. Jane held Elena's hands and tried that her mate gets focused on her own breath and realized her own resources and how much she had trained, no matter who her opponent was.

When Elena was managing to relax, they saw Rebekah enter to the room. This time it was Jane who became nervous and Elena was able to notice it on her face and all over her body that was strained when she saw her Bos.

"Good morning, girls! Emily will take the test" Rebekah explained, trying to look everywhere but Jane "and then it's your turn Houghlin, so get ready"

"Yes" Elena said nervous as Sabina held her hand to show her that she was not alone.

"She's more than ready" Jane assure her.

"I don't doubt it" Rebekah said "She's had the best private teacher she could have found"

"Yes, Jane is the best" said Sabina "Smart, a super spy, a ninja warrior and besides that, she's absolutely gorgeous, isn't she?... In fact, she's a great catch!"

Rebekah looked at Sabina and shook her head, she knew what the angel meant. She was right, those were undeniable truths.

“This is your team, isn't it, Rebekah?” asked the tough fighting tutor “You've changed a lot since you pass the test, Jane”

“Do you think so?” Jane looked at her with a half-smile on her face.

“I see you much more confident and also with friends... that's a big change!” she smiled to Elena's surprise. She’s never seen that woman lift her lips to draw a smile, it just seemed impossible.

“They are my family," Jane replied, looking at Rebekah "I'm sure Elena will pass the exam today and will end up demonstrating why Bosley decided she was a good addition to the Agency”

“She was not wrong about you, I guess she's not wronged this time either. But this Is the final test. So, I hope she pass it”

“I don’t have any doubts about her”

Jane looked at Elena, who witnessed that conversation.

Elena looked proudly at Jane, as she had defended her even if that situation was complicated for her and Jane had assured that she and Sabina were her family. Elena took a deep breath. She wished Rebekah to realize that Jane deserved all the love she was asking for even without saying it aloud.

Then, Emily walked into the room with Dylan Sanders and the people who were there get fascinated by one of the most famous Bosleys in that agency. Many of the candidates to become angels wanted to be like Dylan or wanted to be with Dylan... Elena wasn't entirely sure. Although Emily went to greet her, and her thoughts vanished.

Emily hugged Elena tightly, and when they separated, she looked at Sabina.

“She's your girl, isn't she? asked with a broad smile.

“Have you told her about me?” Sabina asked in surprise looking at Elena, who smiled shyly.

“Are you kidding? Elena doesn't stop talking about how fantastic you are!” exclaimed excited.

“Long time, Wilson!” Dylan exclaimed when she saw Sabina “What are you doing here?”

“I’m with her” she pointed to Elena without much enthusiasm, to the surprise of her girl “My gal does the test today”

“Your gal?” asked surprised “I suppose you mean your girlfriend and that’s absolutely great” she smiled “I will talk with you later about something”

“Bosley” said Rebekah, addressing Dylan “Come to the area reserved for us, Emily has to start the test now”

Elena noticed something weird, but she didn’t ask anything to Sabina. It was not the time, she wanted to focus on her fight against that woman and perhaps watching Emily's previous fight she would come up with some ideas to win.

Emily began hitting by surprise the examiner with a backward flip kick, and falling to her knees, she said

“Buddha on Lotus”

“That’s the way!!! Well done, Emily!” Dylan shouted, watching her student take advantage of the first blow.

But the examiner soon recovered and grabbed Emily’s arm by throwing her to the ground, after that she found it difficult to recover. It seemed that the fight was over, yet Emily didn’t surrender easily and hit her with fast movements again. The examiner threw her to the ground again. This time she got down on her knees, and while she was holding Emily's hair, with the candidate's head on the ground, she assured.

“Good work, rookie! I think with a little more training we could say you've passed”

Both took some air and the teacher looked at Elena, before going into combat, Jane held her hand and made her look at her into the eyes.

“You got this fight, okay?” asked with a smile “Sabina and I... we know you can win”

“Thank you” she said nervous.

“But be cleverer than Emily” whispered “Don't make your best move in the first move of the combat. Let her attack you, counter the attacks, she's tired" Jane said "If you get her to don't catch you, and you take advantages of her pauses to take some air and hit her… then, you can beat her. She's tired Elena and therefore she will try in every possible way to counteract your agility with her height and strength. She doesn't have many combat moves, we've studied them, remember them. So, trust in yourself. I do” she said confident.

Sabina merely kissed Elena on the cheek with great affection.

“Jane and I know what you're worth, now show them what you're made of”

Jane looked across the boxing ring and her gaze met Rebekah's. It was so strange, it seemed like they had some kind of telepathy, because she knew Rebekah was trying to ask her if she had seen that woman's weaknesses. Jane had seen them, so she merely nodded, and Rebekah smiled proudly. Jane's heart raced when she looked at her like this. Jane could do anything for Rebekah, even if was a craziness. That was not entirely good, but she didn't care. That moment belonged to her. And in that moment, she knew that even if she walked away, Rebekah would always look at her feeling proud.

The examiner was surprised by Elena's way of attacking and fighting, but she was not the only one to do so, as all the people in that room looked at Elena as the rookie was able to face that fight on equal conditions. Finally, the teacher gave up, and let Elena to win the fight. The team was so happy that they were about to explode after so many nerves.

Sabina did a little dance before hugging Elena and lifting her up in the air.

"You're made of heaven ninja material!" she exclaimed.

"You followed my instructions and you didn't throw up, Houghlin... you're surprising me" Jane said before hugging her too with a huge smile of satisfaction on her face. As she hugged her, Jane looked at Rebekah, who looked at them amazed at how well they had been training and how well-prepared Elena was to become an angel. Rebekah was so proud of Jane; the former MI6 agent was the star of that team.

To celebrate that one more test was over, they made a snack in the academy gardens. The rookies were very promising and that meant that the future of the Townsend agency was more than guaranteed.

A voice interrupted Jane while she was alone and getting some juice before going with her mates again.

“You did a stunning job with Elena”

She saw Rebekah staring at her with that intense look, as the first time they met at the bench in London.

“There was a lot of material, she has done almost everything" she said.

“Next test is the Plane Test and after that Elena will got her wings" she explained.

“Jump or ...

“Will you tell her?” asked her while she raised an eyebrow.

“You know I don't. I’m just training her. I don't tell her the tests answers” she looked down at her glass trying to not look at Rebekah.

“Today you did it" Rebekah said "I know you Jane, and I know you saw the weaknesses in Emily's test. I know you exactly what you said to Elena before the fight. And you did it great”

“I had good teachers” she smiled melancholy as she remembered Edgar.

Both were silent, looking into each other's eyes until Rebekah gently held Jane's hand.

“Don't do that, Bos!” she begged her vulnerable.

“Don’t do what?” asked surprised.

“Don't hold my hand so tenderly... nor give me a glimmer of hope about you and about me. I'm strong, but not so strong. No when it means you and I… you know”

“Jane, I believed that, at this point, you would understand...

“Yes, I may understand. We can’t feel what we feel because of Charlie and its rules. But you come and hold my hand that way, you look at me proud of me, you talk to me as if I were more than an angel for you and because of those two crazy mates you gave to me, I have… my heart begun to feeling things... and I don't want to feel like I miss you, or that I need you so much... and wondering what’s the reason… If you act like that, why are you so afraid of me and my feelings. I can't stand it"

“I’m sorry to have hurt you, Jane. I know how you feel. We will do something” said Rebekah seriously “When Elena is already an official part of the team and she has her wings, you and I will talk about whatever is going on between us”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you think it’s only complicated for you, Jane? Do you think you’re the only one who's been thinking about this situation?” she said so vulnerable as Jane “And sincerely, Elena didn't make it easy either. She asked me in class if an angel can be with a Bosley”

“What... she did what?” she asked surprised, and despite the circumstances, on the verge of laughter. Honestly, she adored her friends.

“Just as you can heard. I had to scold her... I thought maybe you and Sabina had something to do with that”

“I had no idea, I assure you” Jane denied “Rebekah... I...

The conversation was interrupted by two more Bosleys approaching them. Looking at them, Jane realized that they were Natalie Cook and Dylan Sanders. They were to famous angels and Rebekah’s colleagues. They had even shared more than a mission together.

“Well, I think I'm going to meet Elena and Sabina in the garden, it was a pleasure to see you again” she smiled enigmatically before she left. Maybe having hope wasn't bad at all.

“Yes, please remember what we talked about” she said as a farewell.

Yes, not bad at all.

As she walked away, Jane could hear Natalie's voice asking Rebekah.

“Is that Jane Kano, the agent that you told me that is going to be a future Bosley?

“I've seen her instructing that rookie today. In fact, she shows promises as a very good Bosley in the future” Dylan admitted “Probably you’re not wrong, Becks”

“Kano’s one of the most talented agents who's been through this academy. I have no doubts about her. I would trust her with my life” Rebekah said, and Jane got thousand butterflies in her stomach.

That day had not been bad. Elena had passed the exam and she had a glimpse of hope that in the future Rebekah and she could clarify something. And besides that, Jane also discovered that even when Rebekah thought she couldn't hear her, she kept talking proudly about her and that made her feel really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it will happen next? Do you like to see the different "legendary" angels?


	6. Give me my wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is stronger than ever but something happens...

Elena's final test would be the most complicated, as Rebekah wanted to prove her worth. It was the reason why, Rebekah decided that it would be Elena who landed the plane, while she skydived with the rest of the angels.

Rebekah almost laugh load when she saw Elena's face after telling her she needed to land the plane.

Minutes before, while she was sitting relaxed, waiting while they arrived at the place, they had to do the exam, she wrote to Jane.

"Landing the plane"

Jane, who was driving to the track where she knew the plane and the girls will be, asked Sabina to take her phone.

“Who is it?”

“Your girl”, she joked “It's Bos”

“And well, what she said?”

“Oh, my God!” exclaimed reading the message “Elena has to land that plane!!”

“You owe me twenty bucks” Jane laughed “I knew that in the end Bossley would choose Elena” she said as she accelerated the car “Come on, you have to see your girl land!”

They were almost late for the big moment, but they saw the plane fly over their heads. They were both screaming and cheering on Elena as if she could hear them from the plane.

In the end, they saw her companion and new official angel coming out from the plane, hallucinated and proud of herself.

She had been able to be successful despite such difficult exam. She had succeeded, she had done it, so when she saw her companions, she gave a cry of happiness.

Happiness was a word that could describe the girls in those moments, happiness and proud and hope, because they knew that from that moment the team was official. They were a family and a great team of angels.

All three hugged each other tight.

"Did you see that?" Elena asked, "I've done it!"

"Yes, of course we've seen it," Sabina smiled proudly, "You are amazing! " she said kissing her girlfriend forehead "how proud I am of you little girl!"

All three got back in the car. Jane drove again. And when she started the car, she saw Sabina look at Elena once again.

"Let me see" she asked her to approach, leaning from the front seat to the rear where Elena had already approaching her girlfriend.

"Jane, she didn't throw up! No sign!"

Jane let out a loud laugh.

"All right, Elena! You have done great!" she congratulated her "Another thing to celebrate. This night is going to be crazy"

"I really love the way you think!" exclaimed Sabina.

For Jane that day had been a dream, a real dream in which they had achieved what for months they had been getting ready for.

Jane made Elena sign the chair where Sabina and Jane had got her wings. It was a tradition, they needed to do it official. Jane looked at Elena and her brightly smile while she signed but also Sabina was overjoyed while she served some shots for drinking. The team was official, the family was together, and the future belonged to them, so she applauded full of happiness.

They drank their shots and after that Sabina push Elena towards the chair.

“I’m so nervous, girls!” said Elena.

Sabina and Jane decided to joke about how much hurting was the tattoo, but their smiles were so much obvious.

A voice interrupted their jokes.

“Good morning Angels”

“Good morning Charlie” they said in unision.

Even Charlie seemed especially happy to welcome Elena to the team. Jane didn’t find a time where her smile had been so sincere than in that moment. 

El Santo was ready to make the new angel’s tattoo.

“Give me my wings” Elena asked for enthusiastly.

And after a while Elena had her wings. It was a beautiful tattoo. The team had been drinking, until Jane decided that it was best to let the couple celebrate as they wanted. It was great that their room were not near because it seemed that that night would be “crazy”.

Jane kept walking around the place until she saw Rebekah watching the tv. She looked so serious that Jane had chills.

“Hey Rebekah, why didn't you come to celebrate with us? Is something wrong?”

She approached her, while Rebekah suggested her to look the screens.

“I was waiting for you to end up with the tattoo, that moment was yours, you three as a team” she whispered “But after Charlie phoned and when I decided to join...” she pointed the screens again.

“What's going on?” Jane asked stepping to her side “I've never seen you like that”

“Jane, apparently a virus has been affecting a lot of people around the world and now we have been asked to stay quarantine here. There is not too much our team can do against it” she looked down grief stricken “I have to organize everything so our medical teams can go to help, it is urgent but everything looks so unreal” she said looking her in the eye “We have to stay here and I don’t know for how many time. But after so much happiness… how I explain this to Sabina and especially to Elena?

“You don’t need to be alone in this Boss, I will explain to them" she held Rebekah hand "Do whatever a Bossley has to do in those moments and I'll be your second in command…" she promised "but I sense that they’re not going to be out their room during this night, so maybe we can let them celebrate today and let them know it tomorrow. What do you think?”

“I think you have a heart of gold even if you have been pretending your heart was just stone” she smiled sad.

Jane shrugged and sat down in the sofa looking at Rebekah.

“Just tell me what you need me to do now and let the two birdies enjoy their night” she smiled.

Yes, happiness didn't last long. It was something Jane had learned over years, but if the apocalypse was coming, and she had to be locked up, she felt deeply lucky to be locked up with Rebekah.

“Jane” caught her eye again “I feel like the conversation I promised you is going to have to wait a little longer”

“Don't worry” she said sincerely “We already have a lot to worry about now. One thing at a time”

The two looked at each other and smiled in empathy, whatever the kind of relationship they had, they were in that together. They would face that danger as they had face everything else, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not upload this chapter sooner but with everything what's going on now in the world is complicated to have the mind in writting. I wish every one of you is safe and keep safe. We're in this together. Lots of love and virtual hugs.


	7. The Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena maybe is a genius and in a perfect world, the angels are working to help the humanity and some things happens. Meanwhile, what happens between angels in quarantine?

Two weeks had passed, and despite the hardness of the situation (the pain and the fear in people's hearts, including angels) They have been working.

That morning, things were loud in the lab. Elena and Sabina were working with the 3D machines.

Everything had beginning the morning after Rebekah explained what had happened to Jane. Just the second after they explained it to the two other angels. Elena's gaze had changed, but it was not a look of fear, as one would expect, but of decision.

"I need to go to the tech lab" it was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"The lab?" Rebekah asked surprised by the impetus of the new angel.

"yes, right... I mean, I was able to invent a device like Calisto. I have to be able to make devices to protect people" she said nervous but sure of her own words.

"But I'm sure there are already many people in that, Elena" Sabina said, trying to calm her down, because the impetus could also be interpreted as other not-so-positive feelings.

"You right, sweety. But it's not me. I'm not working, if we have to stay here and Rebekah and Jane work organizing all the teams that will be needed, I have to do something too"

"If you want to use your privileged brain for something positive" keep going Elena, I think you can help a lot" Rebekah encouraged her "In terms of fighting we can't do too much, but anything that help will be good"

"I will work with her," Elena said, "I'm not a privileged brain, but my hands are fast"

"That's true," Elena said, looking down and smiling very flushed. It was clear that those words had made her remind something about the previous night.

"Seriously, I have to be locked up with you until... I really don't know..." Jane warned them, "Don't make me mad!"

"Jane, the rooms are soundproofed, " Sabina smiled Elena, softly banging Jane's arm.

It was true, the rooms were soundproofed to give them some privacy in that place and that had been a good thing, because everyone had needed moments of absolute relax those weeks. But mostly, they had been working and training to keep fit. So, by the night, it was not so important that the rooms were soundproofed or not, ... most nights.

Jane and Rebekah had teamed more than ever, even if they had not talked about their feelings. But the work was hard and, day after day, they shown they were a great team.

Like Elena and Sabina, who worked tirelessly, always in that lab. Elena had worked on several devices, but some had not turned out to be as good as she would have wanted. However, in the last three days, she had discovered how to create that device, which the 3D printers were printing, and the two lovers interlocked the different parts of that device.

Jane went into the lab and saw the two girls running back and forth, with the devices, and when they noticed her presence, Sabia threw one to her.

"Is my girlfriend a genius or not?" Sabina asked with a smile that lighted her whole face – Look at that marvel.

Jane looked at that device in detail, but she had no idea why it was so special.

"How does it work… aside from the obvious?" she asked.

"Its air purification efficiency is 99% thanks to its quintuple progressive filtering system that has three working speeds" Elena was proud "Besides, it will never run out of battery because there are two ways to charge it. The battery is recharged via a USB port, and beside it has solar recharge, for people who need to use it on the street. It has approximately 8 hours of autonomy"

"Wow!" Jane exclaimed, looking back at that device even more closely.

"I told you my girl was a genius," Sabina said holding Elena close.

"She is” Jane claimed.

They were interrupted by Rebekah entering the lab in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Jane asked concerned about her boss.

"We have Dylan and Natalie on a video calling," she said, "I told them Elena had the device ready, could you explain to them, Elena?”

That video calling lasted for hours, as together they considered how to make a chain to transport that device to the different hospitals and professionals who were going to need it. That had led to a tense moment in the room, when Jane had volunteered to drive the truck with those masks. It was clear that she was the one, Dylan and Jane would be the drivers of the trucks who would start distributing the devices, but Rebekah had not liked the idea and almost breaks out by her emotions.

So much was the tension, that after the conversation, Jane had been training hard for hours. As she was on her way to her room to rest, she saw Rebeka's bedroom a little bit open and she approached to close it. It was already night, and her boss should be resting, but he saw the light of a small light bulb on. He poked her head and saw Rebekah lying on the bed, hearing something with her headphones. Jane couldn't help herself and she entered the room quietly. Rebekah was in her own world and she didn't realize it until Jane was near the bed.

"Jane! What are you doing here?" she said by taking her arms to her eyes, rubbing them.

Then Jane understood, she had been crying.

"I was going to my room and then... Rebekah... have you been crying?"

"Why should I had been crying?" she pretended with a serious tone.

"So... you've been crying " she said, closing the bedroom door behind her back and sitting on the edge of the bed "Why?"

"I must be a lot more professional than I'm being," looking down.

"Don't be silly now! Tell me what's wrong, please"

"The truth?"

"Always, Boss"

"I can't stop worrying about you, out there," she confessed, "I've seen for days what this disease does and... it doesn't just affect old people"

"Have you been crying because you care about me? And that's why you couldn't sleep?" she asked touched.

Rebekah nodded softly, leaving the headphones on the table.

"I know that we are angels, and that we signed that something could happen to us on a mission, but this... this is something else"

"It doesn't stop being a mission, Rebekah. I'll wear Elena's device myself" she said, laying down next to her and turning off the light on the night light "I trust Elena deeply... with my life, never better said" she smiled.

"I know, but I've already lost someone because of a viral attack, I don't want to...

"You don't want to lose me" after, she whispered in his ear "We still have to fix whatever's between us, remember?" she asked looking at her eyes "I don't know what happened in the past, but you're not going to lose me, not me. I'm sorry for your loss and someday you'll tell me what happened. But now don't even think about it. I'll return home," she said, stroking Rebeka's arm "I am going to return back to you... Always"

Rebekah stroked Jane's hair, playing with a lock of her hair.

"What have you done to me, Jane?" it was not a reproach "I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I try" she admitted with trembling voice.

"I don't know, but I'm glad" she smiled "Because you rock my world Rebekah. Even if I'm going to be away for days, I assure you I'll return to you safely. I need this... I need YOU more than ever" Jane admitted this time a little bit scared.

Rebekah hold Jane's close and kissed her forehead.

"I feel the same, Jane. I'm sorry to be so stubborn but you already knew that"

"This virus won't separate what that bench in London brought together" Jane tried to joke.

"Never"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my delay. I have no pardon but I really hope you like this new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this first chapter. I think Charlie's Angels is a very underrated movie, I love the characters and the story that Elizabeth Banks wrote. So E. Banks owns the characters and this is just a fanfic f/f trying to homenage what for me has been one of the best movies last year.
> 
> By the way, English is not my first language but I tried my best to translate the fanfic. If you see mistakes, please let me know and I will try to correct them.


End file.
